The Feeling of True Love
by I'm just a human who reads
Summary: Rin Kagamine moved from Osaka to Tokyo 'cause of her dad's work. She met Len Kagamine, her childhood friend that turned into a bad player. But Len doesn't remember Rin, but Rin remember him. Will Len remember her or not? want to know? READ IT! This is the recovery of the certain the feeling of true love, sorry for sudden.
1. Chapter 1

~The Feeling of True Love~

~Chapter 1~

**LEN'S POV**

I wake up on Miku's bed, she still asleep, perfect time to go.

(Author: *Perverted Mind*?!)

No! We didn't do 'that' last night! I just sleep with her, what's the problem?

(Author: *Roll Eyes*)

Geez, perverted author...

(Author: *Super Death Glare (SDG)*)

*Gulp*, back to the story... as I was saying...

I wake up on Miku's bed, she still asleep, perfect time to go. I put my shirt back on, tied my honey blond hair into a ponytail. *Sigh* I didn't have fun last night... Miku's always moaning when I kissed her in the lip either the neck.

(Author: *Fake Cough*, Lenny~ you forgot to introduce yourself, it'll be rude if you don't.)

Oh, sorry... *Fake cough*, hello pretty ladies!

(Author: Don't flirt the readers, PLAYER!)

Nah, you just jealous 'cause you're still single and I'm not!

(Author: *SDG* one day, i'll cut you, burn you, then throw you to the river...)

*Gulp again...* Ok ok, I'll be serious! HAPPY?!

(Author: VERY!)

Hello pretty girls and **BOYS**, my name's Len Kagamine. As you see, I'm the hottest player in the world. I can get any girls that i want, anything that I want. Good looking, rich, smart, and the king of player, that's me! Nice to meet you~

Back to the story~

As I walked outside Miku's apartment, I passed a girl around my age with some random boys (3 guys). Are the boys flirting the girl? I don't know, and I don't care, but I just Wanna take a look... And don't misunderstand that I'm a STALKER!

"Hey, cutie~"flirt the guy who I guess him as the boss. _Seriously, that's so lame to flirt -_-  
_

The girl just shut her mouth with a flat face. Don't this girl scared of these guys?

"What? Can't talk, cutie~"tease the other guy. The girl just stay quiet. Must I help her or not? Help or not~? I help her, so I have a new prey!

(Author: *roll eyes* you're so mean, Lenny~)

Yeah I know.

"Speak, Cutie!"yell the boss holding the girl's shoulder roughly, "HEY!-" my word cut by the girl by saying

"...ouch..."whisper the girl. _Did she just say 'ouch'?_

"What? what did you just say? 'Ouch'? how cute~!"tease the boss. The girl suddenly hold the boss wrist roughly, ouch that may looks hurt!

"I said," the girl easily flip the boss and slam him to the ground, _OUCH?!_

"Don't tOUCH me you deaf!"yell the girl with sharp eyes.

"GET HER!"shout the boss minion. Quickly, the girl kick, punch, flip and slam the enemy. WTF?! She looks like an angel outside, but inside... monster?

3 minutes she took down the enemies, _creepy... _Then she glance at me.

"Are you with them or not?"ask her coldly,

"Er- no...?"answer me nervously.

"Good... and I almost slammed you, 'ya know." _Do I look like them?!_ "Who are you?"ask her with an innocent face like nothing happens.

"L-Len, Len Kagamine, you?"ask me back.

"Ooh, your surname just like mine! Rin, Rin Kagamine."said her introducing herself with a shining smile. If she smiles, she looks like a real angel from the sky... _DID I JUST PRAISE HER?!_

"Hey, do you know where 'Vocal Cafe' is?"ask her. _DEG! _M-my heart, just start racing crazily?!

"Y-yes i know, do you want to go there?" she just nod smiling, and that's making me blush.

"I can take you there."said me with a player smirk and hiding my blushing face.

"Thank you!"said her with a big smile, CUTE! _I PRAISE HER?! AGAIN?! _My heart start racing quickly like crazy, maybe I'm fall- NO! A player mustn't falling in love to their preys!

We walk toward the Vocal Cafe leaving the K.O. guys that just laying to the ground. I feel sorry for them.

* * *

-SKIP to VOCAL CAFE-

"So, you moved here 2 days ago because of your dad's work?"ask me drinking my banana juice.

"Yes, I leave at Utau street, and I attend the Vocaloid Academy."said her drinking her orange smoothie. _That's where I live, and that's my school?!_

"Wow, I live at Utau street too, and I attend Vocaloid Academy, too 'ya know."

"Cool, i'll hope that we're classmate and can get along."said her happily with a bright carefree smile.

"Yeah." that's a short answer. I can't look her at the eyes, she's too beautiful and cute. And her azure eyes are just like mine. Her honey blond hair and milky white skin, I'm fall- NO!

(Author: you always say that...)

"At first, i thought that you lived at the apartment that you just walked out."said her.

*gulp* I can't tell her the truth that I'm a player, she's too innocent!

"Er- i just went to my friend's house...?"

"Don't lie to me." _How did she know that I'm lying? _"You're a player right?" I just nod.

"I knew it you're a player. You didn't do 'That' did you?"tease her grinning.

"HECK NO!"yell me as the people look at me, it's so embarrassing... Rin just giggle, her giggle is so cute, _STOP PRAISING HER?!_

(Author: Why? Girls like being praised you know.)

Yeah yeah yeah, blah bla bla.

"So, which class you're in?"ask me suddenly.

"Mmm, I think it's 2-2."answer her thinking.

"Cool, that's my class."

"Serious, LUCKY!"said her happily with her right fingers turn into 'V'.

I glance at my watch, 10.45, "I must go home now, thank you." I rise from my seat, and she rises from her seat too.

"No, thank you back, you're a good guy even you're a player."said her smiling.

"You're welcome, princess." I kiss her hand, and she take it back.

"Stop it."said her giggling. We start laughing and went outside the cafe, and we said 'good bye' to each other. I find someone interesting.

**SOMEONE'S POV**

_He doesn't remember..._

* * *

NicoNeko154: He-ho, this is my first story, thanks for reading! \(^w^)/

Rin: Who's 'Someone'?

Len: Yeah who's that?

NicoNeko154: You'll know if you read Chapter 2~

Rin and Len: R&R please~!

NicoNeko154: R&R please~! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

NicoNeko154: Hello~ sorry for the late chapter.

Rin And Len: You snail~

NicoNeko154: It's because of my Wii fii doesn't connect to my laptop. I wonder why~?

Rin: Just start the story already!

Len: Yeah! You're so slow!

NicoNeko154: Ok Ok, Geez.. -_-

I don't own the vocaloids, but i own the story that you read ^w^

* * *

~The Feeling of True Love~

~Chapter 2~

**LEN'S POV**

"So, today onward, Kagamine-san will be your new classmate."said Ms. Luka introduced Rin. Yeah, Rin, the girl i met 2 days ago. Now, she will be my classmate, how cool is that?

(Author: Very cool~)

Shut up!

"My name is Rin Kagamine, nice to meet you." Rin bowed in front of the class. The boys dazed on her, and the girls gave 'Show Off' glares, creepy...

"Now, Kagamine-san's seat will be...*looked around the class*, ah, next to Kagamine-kun, please" Ms. Luka pointed to the seat next to me. I shocked 'cause I was happy...

_WHY AM I HAPPY FOR THAT?!_

Rin walked to her seat and sat on it. I glanced at her.

"Hey, Rin!"said me whispered to her.

"Ah, hey Len!"said her whispered too with her angelic smile. I have to admit it, I LOVE her smile.

The girls started to glare at me and Rin. 'What's her relationship with Kagamine-kun?!' 'Just because of her looks, she become a show off' 'Why Kagamine-san's surname is the same with Kagamine-kun's?' '*gasp*don't tell me-' 'They already married?!' _HECK NO!_ 'Too young' _Yes, I'm too young for marriage, I'm still 14!_ Those girls always spread the gossips!

"What is it, Len? Are you fine?"asked Rin whispered to me.

"Nothing, sweetie~"

"Don't try to flirt me, Len. I'm not a stupid girl that will fall for that, player," _OUCH!_

"I'm just joking."

"And your joke suck!" _THAT HURT 'YA KNOW!_

"Aww, don't hate me, Rin~"

"I don't hate you"

"So you love me?"

"I don't love you either."

Wow, this is the first time someone rejected me. Like, who HATES Len Kagamine? The hottest player in the world.

(Author: *Raised hand*)

Yeah, not counted.

I glanced at Rin. She wrote what Ms. Luka wrote on the blackboard. So diligent.

**RIN'S POV**

I wrote the notes that Ms. Luka wrote on the blackboard. Then I noticed that Len was staring at me. I turned my face to him,

"Is there something wrong on my face?"asked me.

"Nope, your face is beautiful as always."said him flirting me.

"Thank you, and stop staring at me."

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"'Cause i can't stop staring at your shining face."

"Hahaha... that's so sweet, but I want to focus on my study, so don't bother me."

"I didn't bother you, i just stared at you"

"And that's bothering me", Len turned his head to the blackboard, finally he understood...

* * *

-SKIP to LUNCH-

I took my lunch box out, I'm starving now. But I can't eat my lunch in peace 'cause of the crazy girls that keep squealed after Len. Why must he be so popular?

"Lenny~ do you Wanna go out with me this Sunday?"asked a girl.

"Not fair, Len, we'll go out this Saturday!"shouted the other girl.

"How about me~? Saturday night?"

"Girls, girls, keep calm, i still have time, but i want to take a rest today."said Len was calming the girls down. _I can't take it anymore! I need to go somewhere else!_

I stood up from my seat then went out the classroom with my lunch box.

**LEN'S POV**

I looked at Rin that went out the classroom, I wanted to go with her but I can't because of these girls, it's so hard to be a good looking guy.

"Girls, can i go to the bathroom please?"pleaded me to the girls, the girls just nodded. _Now's my chance!_

I 'escaped' from the girls. I ran to the rooftop. Nobody will find me here! 'Cause it's forbidden for students except it's an emergency, BUT IT IS AN EMERGENCY!

I opened the door, but suddenly I stopped. I don't know why, but... I took a peep at the door. _Rin? _She's here? But it's forbidden to go here!

(Author: But, you're doing it too~)

Good point.

I looked at her, she ate her lunch here, she enjoyed here. _Must I go there or not?_ Then I heard a bunch of girls searching for me.

"LENNY!"yelled one of them, _SHOOT! I must hide!_

"What are you doing here, Len?" suddenly i noticed that Rin noticed that I was here, damn. Then, there were footsteps, those girls didn't give up for searching me?! Ah, loyal fans...

"Hey, Le-" Rin words was cut when I closed her mouth, then we hide behind the door.

"Where did he go?!"shouted one of them (the girls),

"Maybe he went that way!"shouted the other girl, then the girls ran the opposite way. Fiuh, finally they're gone~

"Humph!"rustled Rin, I forgot that Rin was with me. "What was that for?"shouted Rin suddenly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to escape from them!"

"Then why did you hold me?"

"I-"

"Forget it, it's not a big deal anyway." Rin started to eat her lunch, sandwiches, rolled eggs, and oranges. Grooooowls, sorry my stomach is starving because of the girls...

Rin giggled, it was so embarrassing. "Want some?"offered Rin.

"Seriously?"asked me didn't believe,

"Hey, take it or leave it.", well, I didn't have any choices, but... I took Rin's sandwich and ate it.

"Delicious!"praised me honestly.

"Isn't it?"said Rin with her smile again,

Ba-thump! My heart's start racing like crazily, and my face turns red. _I BLUSH?! AGAIN!_ A player BLUSHED?! It never happens in my entire player's life! Well, except 2 days ago.

Do I like Rin?

* * *

NicoNeko154: Chapter 2~ end~ Horeeee!

Len: Seriously? I never blushed before? Except 2 days ago?

NicoNeko154: In the story~

Rin: Am i that cute 'till Len blushes?!

NicoNeko154: Yeah, but i'm way~ cuter than you~^^

Rin: But you're still single until now.

NicoNeko154: I'm single but i'm very happy~

Rin and Len: R&R pliiiiiiis~

NicoNeko154: R&R pliiiiiiis~! \(^w^)/

Rin: WAIT! You're still not telling me who is 'someone'!

Len: Oh, right i forgot, WHO'S 'SOMEONE'?

NicoNeko154: *Ignores Rin and Len* ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

~The Feeling of True Love~

~Chapter 3~

**LEN'S POV**

_Do I like Rin?_

That was the question that always in my mind. Every time I'm with Rin, I always blushed, my heart raced. What is this feeling?

"That's LOVE, idiot."said Gumiya, my pal.

"Love?"asked me confuse.

"Yeah, you don't know?"said Kaito, my other pal, eating his ice cream.

"I never felt love before...?"said me drinking my banana milk, did I ever mention that I love banana?

"Well, you are now~"teased Gakupo, my other pal.

"What's love Anyways?"asked me.

"Didn't I tell you before? Geez, *fake cough*, Love is..." Gumiya started explaining, my ears are open.

"When you with someone, you always happy," _I always like that with Rin..._

"Your heart start to race when you with her/him," _Yeah, yeah..._

"Your face blush when you with her/him" _... THAT MAKES SENSE!_

"Awww, little Lenny is in love~"teased Kaito. _I DO LIKE-NO! LOVE_ RIN!

"FINALLY, little shota is growing up into a man!"shouted Gakupo.

"I AM NOT A SHOTA!"yelled me angrily, and most of all, I AM a man!

"Say, who's the girl anyway?"asked Kaito.

"Rin, Rin Kagamine,"answered me, everyone gave a shocked face.

"YOU ALREADY MARRIED?!"said everyone shocked,

"I AM NOT!"

**RIN'S POV**

I heard it, ALL OF IT! Did I hear it wrong?! LEN'S LIKE-NO! LOVE ME?! You've got to be kidding me.

(Author: Oh, yes it's real. *evil giggle*)

NO WAY, isn't it? I never see him as a man, but as a childhood friend. YOU HEAR ME?! Yes, LEN. IS. MY. CHILDHOOD. FRIEND!

(Author: Like the whole world must hear you?)

Even though he doesn't remember me, I always remember him. When we were kids back then, Len was an innocent cheerful boy, but now he changes to be a bad player, where's the Len that I know?

I can't face him, it's too sudden... Sorry Len, I know your secrets now, so sorry. How do I face him now if I know his secrets?! HELP ME AUTHOR! CHANGE THE STORY!

(Author: No can do~)

OK! I DEAL IT MYSELF, STINGY!

(Author: *Super Creepy Death Glare (SCDG)*)

What happen to SDG? (Super Death Glare)

(Author: this is my new glare from now on.)

'o'

Back to the story~

_What am I going to do? I know his feelings about me! I can't face him, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! Act natural, Rin. Natural... OK!_

* * *

-AT CLASS-

I walked to class, now it's history, my mortal enemy. I'm not that good at history, i always get red marks on that.

When i walked to my seat, there he is,

LEN. _Ok, act natural... _*sigh*

"He-hello, Len."i said greeted him with a warm smile.

"Oh, hey, Rin,"greeted him back with a blushed face, cute... _He really does like me!_

*the door open*, Ms. Luka (Gakupo's crush) came in, where's our history teacher?

"Class, attention please. Next week, there's a festival at our school, so our class will perform a drama."said Ms. Luka, the class cheered.

"What drama, Ms. Luka?"asked Gumi, the green hair girl.

"We will perform a gender bender 'Snow White',"answered Ms. Luka, the students gave a gasped face.

"WHAT?! GENDER BENDER?!"yelled the students together.

_GENDER BENDER?!_ That means, boys=girls and girls=boys?! I'm wearing a boy's clothe?!

**LEN'S POV**

_GENDER BENDER?! _That means, boys=girls and girls=boys?! I'm wearing a girl's clothe?!

"Don't be that shock, now, we'll choose the main player, and the other players. Anyone want to recommended someone?"asked Ms. Luka.

_Wow, only 3 chapters and it turn out like this?_

Gakupo rose his hand.

"Yes, Gackpoid-kun, is there someone you like to recommend?"asked Ms. Luka held her chalkboard.

"I recommend Kagamine-kun to be Snow White."said Gakupo suddenly.

"WHAT?!"gasped the girls, _WHAT THE HECK?!_

"Kya~ i want to see Len in girl version~"said some girl agreed, _HECK NO!_

"I want to see it too~" _NO!_

"Ok, so the one who gets the Snow White's role is Len Kagamine."said Ms. Luka wrote my name on the chalkboard. "Is there anyone want to be the prince?", the girls rose their hands, it means they want to be the prince, why?

(Author: 'Cause in this drama, there's a kissing scene.)

_Oh, ... NOOOOOOOOO! It's so hard to be a good looking guy!_

(Author: Why? you always kiss girls, 'cause you're a player.)

But I want to save my kiss for Rin!

(Author: ...*got an idea*!*evil smirk*)

Oh, no, I have bad feeling about this...

* * *

Rin: What a short chapter...

NicoNeko154: You think so?

Len: I agree~

NicoNeko154: You too?! well, i have to admitted that, this is a short chapter... I'M SO SORRY!

Rin: Who gets the Prince's role?

NicoNeko154: That's-a-se-cret ;) R&R PLEASE!

Rin and Len: R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

~The Feeling of True Love~

~Chapter 4~

**RIN'S POV **

"Ok, together now, 'Oh, what a beautiful girl, who is she?',"i said acting,

"'Oh, what a beautiful girl, who is she?',"said Miku mimicking me.

"Good, now, next-", hey everyone, guess what? Our school is celebrating the school's birthday, and they having a festival. Our class will perform a gender bender 'Snow White'.

If you ask me, I'm tutoring Miku now, my first friend. She has the Prince's role. She told me that she WAS Len's girlfriend until she finds her true love, Kaito Shion (Len's pal). Why am I tutoring Miku? well, i'd played a drama before, I was the main player back then. Ah, memories...

"Rinny~ I'm too nervous~"said Miku squealing.

"Now now, Miku. You have the main player, you must act natural."i encouraged Miku.

"But there's a kissing scene, between ME and LEN, my ex."

"I know it's hard, but it's just a drama, not reality."

"But I want to save my kiss for my future boyfriend, Shion-kun."

"Relax, Miku, it's only-" my words cut by the girl's yelling.

"Kagamine-kun, you're so cute~"praised some girl.

"What is-" my words cut again by seeing Len. HE's wearing a dress, with frills on it. And his hair, short just like... me?

"Don't look at me it's embarrassing!"shouted Len closing the changing room's door. The girls started whining.

"Hey, did you see that, Len looks a lot like Kagamine-san."said some boy.

"Yeah, he's cute in a girl version, like Kagamine-san,"said some other boy agreed.

I have to admitted, Len's really looks like me. Short honey blond hair, azure eyes, and (I hate to admitted it) flat chest -". It's like I'm looking at a mirror of myself.

"Rinny~ help me practice again~"said Miku whining, then i help her.

**LEN'S POV **

THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! I'm wearing a dress, with frills on it! Seriously, I really look a lot like Rin. It's like I'm a mirror image of her.

"Kagamine-kun! Don't hide forever, we need to practice!"yelled some girl.

"NO WAY! You guys are only taking pictures of me!"said me arguing.

"We're not taking pictures of you!"yelled the girls hiding their cellphones A.K.A they lied. Damn technologies!

(Author: Aww, Lenny~ you look so cute on that dress.)

Yeah i know, and I really look like Rin. Thanks for nothing.

(Author: Hello~ i'm praising you~)

And why's Miku has the Prince's role, my ex, I thought it was Rin!

(Author: *Ignored Len*)

Back to the story~

I can't take it anymore, I want to run away, but I can't! Then i heard a knocked at the door,

"Len? are you there?" _Rin? _

"Er- y-yes, why?"asked me back.

"We must practice remember, get your ass out of there!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"I can't go out there like this!"

"Why?!"

"'Cause it's embarrassing!"

"But-"

"But what?"

"I think you look cute."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Eh?_

"Wha- what did you just say?"asked me didn't believe what I hear.

"Idiot, like I must replay my words?!"

_Sh- she praised me, she said that I'm cute. Although I'm a boy... _

"LEN! Get out of there and come here! Or else!"said Rin threatened.

"Or else what?"said me arguing.

_BRAAAAK!_

Gosh, I forgot that she can martial arts. Damn my little brain..

My changing room's door fell to the floor, and it broke.

"Len~,"said Rin with an innocent looks, but inside is... She pulls me up then throws me out of my changing room. Everyone's eyes were attached to me.

"Kagamine-kun, at last you're out of your changing room."whined Gumi. Everyone is still looking at me, the girls taking pictures of me, like who am I? A super star?!

* * *

-SKIP TO BREAK TIME-

At last, after 2 hours practicing, I can get out of that stupid dress. If I meet Gakupo, I'm going to kill him! Then there's suddenly a box full of honey lemons.

"Want some?"offered Rin.

"Thanks."said me softly.

"Honey lemons are good after a tiring practice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's sweet, sometime it's bitter or sour? Bittersweet."

Rin giggled, "Yeah, bittersweet like my memories..." _Huh? _

**RIN'S POV**

"Yeah, bittersweet like my memories,"I said eating my honey lemon. Len gave me a confused look, I can tell by his face.

"D-do you have a bitter past, Rin?"asked Len suddenly, I shocked for awhile, then sigh...

"3 years ago, I moved to Osaka. I cried every day in my room, 'cause I can't met my childhood friend anymore."answered me explaining.

"Is this childhood friend precious to you?"asked Len serious.

"Yeah, he was my- NOTHING!"yelled me suddenly. _I can't tell him that he WAS my first love! _He was back then.

"Ow, my ears..."said Len covering his ears.

"Sorry, I mean, he is precious to me 'cause he was my best friend."said me sadly.

"What was his name?"asked Len.

_I can't tell him!_ "Er- I can't remember very well..."said me lying, I'm good at acting.

"Too bad, sorry."

"Nah, it's alright! Maybe he's happy somewhere else."said me hit his arm weakly. If it's hard, it'll turn out bad...

"Was your childhood friend a girl or a boy?" _Why does he ask that?! _

"A boy, why?"asked me back.

"Nothing."said him jealous, cute. Guess he still doesn't remember that he was the boy.

* * *

Rin: Len, why didn't you remember?

Len: Remember what?

Rin: *SOB*...

NicoNeko154: LEN, what did you do to Rin?!

Len: NOTHING! she suddenly starts crying.

Rin: Nah, it's just an act anyways~

NicoNeko154: You almost got us!

Rin: That means I'm a good actress.

NicoNeko154: R&R please for chapter 5!

Rin and Len: R&R~


	5. Chapter 5

~The Feeling of True Love~

~Chapter 5~

**RIN'S POV**

-The Festival day START!, AT THE BACKSTAGE-

"Ok, stay calm, Miku. Act natural, natural..."said me encouraging Miku that every seconds always panicking.

"I can't, Rinny~ I'm too nervous..."whined Miku.

"Why, you always kiss him, if you ask me."

"But i want-"

"'To save your kiss for you future boyfriend, Shion-kun',"said me interrupting Miku.

"See, you know that! I can't kiss my ex in front of my future boyfriend!"

"Yeah i know, but it's just an act!"

"But- Ugh!", Miku held her stomach. Her face became pale.

"Miku, what happen?!"asked me panicking,

"No, nothing, i'm er- just nervous."said her lying, I knew that she was lying. Because this morning, she always acted weird...?

"Do you want some water?"offered me to Miku.

"Please..."said Miku painfully.

I dashed out of the backstage, and bought a drink for Miku. I was worried, Miku! I dashed back to the backstage and gave Miku the water. "Here",

"Thank you."said Miku forcing herself to smile.

Then, Ms. Luka came, "25 minutes, we'll start the drama!", the students (class 2-2) cheered. Miku's still holding her stomach.

"Miku!"said me calling Miku, Miku turned her face to me, "Give your best shot!",

Miku smiled, "I will!".

**LEN'S POV **

"25 minutes, we'll start the drama!"shouted Ms. Luka, the students cheered, and me? I'm still in my changing room, one day, i'll kill you Gakupo.

_What can I do? What can I do? Must i run away? Rin will kill me if I do that. _I looked at the mirror, and it sucks, I looked like a GIRL! Shortly, like RIN! I'm wearing a dress, make ups, seriously, I'M STILL NORMAL!

"Kagamine-kun, are you ready?"asked Haku outside.

"N-no, not yet!"answered me worried. Haku leave the door, fiuh, I don't want every students in this school look at me like THIS! Then someone knocked the door, "Who is it?",

"It's me, Rin, remember?"answered Rin joking.

"What is it?"asked me.

"Er- these are the shoes you need to wear in the drama."answered Rin.

I sighed, "Come in,". Rin came in, and she brought a big white box. She giggled, "What?",

"No, it's just the rumors right, you exactly do look like me."said Rin want to laugh.

"Now i'm really look like your twin 'sister'-_-"

"You got that right! Now wear these!", Rin opened the box and picked up a pair of shoes, it has a ribbon on it.

"You want me to wear those things?", Rin just nod. _HECK NO, I'm wearing high heels!_

"No way!"

"Yes way! You're going to wear these!"argued Rin, "Just for today, please!",

"It makes me look more like a girl!"argued me back.

"Seriously, Len, this is just a drama, no one will notice that you're a boy. Except if the presenter said this was a gender bender drama."said Rin explaining.

"What if he does? My life ruins...", I sighed. "And no! I am not going to wear those!", I started to ran away from Rin in this little changing room. Why can't they build a larger changing room?

"Oh, no you will!", Rin started to chased me, man she's fast. "Len, come back here!"

"I already here, this place is freaking-", my word cut by myself when I accidentally fell...

"Wha-?!"

_GUBRAK! _

"Ouch..."whined Rin, I opened my eyes slowly and got that we were in an awkward position, I was on top of Rin, and Rin was under me. _Oh gosh, gosh, GOSH! I fell on top of Rin?! _I started to blushed, Rin too. Rin's lip, looks so good to kiss, she wears an orange lip cream. In near, she looks really cute.

**RIN'S POV **

"Wha-?!", my words were cut buy Len that accidentally fell...

_GUBRAK! _

"Ouch..."i said whining, i slowly opened my eyes, and got that LEN WAS ON TOP OF ME?! And I was under him, we were in an awkward position. Len looked at me with his azure eyes. He looks at me in daze. Then his face came closely, closely...

"Don't take any chance, pervert!", i kicked Len hardly, he flew then fell to the ground. Then i snap, i realized that I just KICKED him! "Len, sorry, are you, ok?!", said me waking Len up.

"Ugh- what was that for?!"yelled Len angry.

"So-sorry, i didn't know!"

"Ugh, my stomach..."

"I'm so sorry!", i bowed then ran out of the changing room. _Man that was shocking... _

"Kagamine-san!"shouted Ms. Luka, "Follow me!" _What? _"This is about Hatsune-san!"_MIKU?! _

I followed Ms. Luka from the back, what happen to Miku?!

* * *

-At The School Health Unit-

I saw Miku lying on a bed. "What happen?!"asked me panicking.

"Calm down, Kagamine-san, let me explain, Miku got a stomach ache due to food poisoning."answered Ms. Luka explaining, _Food poisoning, no wonder she always looked sick this morning. _

"But who will play the Prince?!"asked me, Ms. Luka looked at me, _Oh no, bad feeling... _

"Kagamine-san, you will play the Prince's role."said Ms. Luka, and that's freaking me out.

"Why me?"

"'Cause you're the only one that memorized the script."

"But-", my word cut by someone opened the door, Teto Kasane.

"Are you Kagamine-san?"asked Teto ran to me, i just nodded. "Good!", she grabbed my wrist then pulled me out and dashed.

"Where are we going?!"asked me still running.

"The changing room!"answered Teto. We dashed to the changing room.

After 7 minutes running, we arrived at the changing room, Teto pulls me in. Then she took a prince's costume, a toy sword, brown boots, and a hat. "Wear those!"said Teto demanded, I did what she said. Then she sat me on a chair. She took her make up bag, took a lipstick. "What are you going to do?"asked me scared.

"I'll show you the magical of make ups can do."

* * *

-At The Backstage-

**LEN'S POV **

"Next is the gender bender 'Snow White' by class 2-2!"said Ted, the presenter, on a mic. _Sh*t, he said 'Gender bender'! _

"Len-sama/Kagamine-kun, GANBATTE!"yelled my loyal fangirls. Why must I have a good looking face?

**NORMAL'S POV**

The red curtains opened...

"*Fake cough*, Once upon a time, there was a kingdom ruled by a wicked queen, her beauty was no match. Until one day... (said Gumi, our narrator. Gakupo went to the stage, 'cause he's the queen.)

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"asked the queen (Gakupo). The queen has a magical mirror, she always asked the mirror how to do, and who's the fairest.

"Her skin is white as snow, her lips are red as blood, her hair is dark as the night, Snow White is the fairest of them all."answered the man on the mirror (Gumiya).

"Snow White!"the queen hissed."

"At the kingdom garden, There was Snow White, even though she's a princess, the queen sees her as a slave. Snow White is singing and playing with the doves. But she didn't notice that someone watching her."

"Oh, what beautiful girl," _Eh, that's not Miku's voice (Len), _"Who is she?" _Rin?! What's she doing here?(Len)_

"Oi, Len, it's your turn!"said Rin whispered to Len, _Oh yeah!(Len) _

"My my, who are you, sir?"asked me acting as Snow White.

"I'm the prince of the neighbor kingdom, you?"said Rin acting.

"I-i'm Snow White."

* * *

-SKIP THE STORY TO THE MAIN STORY-

"Oh, Snow White, why are you leaving us?"cried the 7 dwarfs. Then the Prince (Rin) came. "It's the prince!",

"What happen to Snow White?"asked the Prince.

"Before the queen died, she cursed Snow White by giving a poison apple."explain some dwarf. The Prince looked sad to Snow White. Then he (she) leaned, moving closer to Snow White's face.

_Why i must kiss him?In the PUBLIC!_ -Rin

_Why must she kiss me? Oh, that's a good chance to kiss Rin anyway._-Len. Len closed his eyes, acting like he really dead. The prince (Rin), closer, closer and kiss

.

.

.

.

.

her (his) cheek.

Len blushed, "Why you kissed me on the cheek?"asked Len whispered to Rin, Rin giggled.

"You're to naive, Len.", Rin winked to him. Len's face turned into red as a tomato.

"But the students-", Len' words was cut,

"No worries, no one saw it.", Rin grinned, Len felt ashamed.

"And they live happily ever after, the end."said the narrator, Gumi. Everyone applauded,

"I love you prince!", shouted some girl, Rin just winked to them.

* * *

Len: Rin looks like me in a boy version.

Rin: Len looks like me in a girl version.

NicoNeko154: You guys are twin, of course you look alike~ I mean twincest~

Rin and Len: *Blushed*, BTW, R&R PLEASE~

NicoNeko154: R&R PLEASE FOR NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Extra Story: Happy Birthday!

NicoNeko154: This is just an EXTRA STORY~

Rin and Len: This story about our BIRTHDAY~!

I don't own the vocaloids, but i own the story that you read ;)

* * *

~The Feeling of True Love~

~Happy Birthday~

**NORMAL POV **

"Say, Rin,"called Miku, Rin glanced at Miku while drinking her orange juice box. "You always wear that bow on your hair, didn't it look childish to you?"

"Oh, this? I think it's cute."answered Rin held her bow. Teto glared at Rin, Teto already be friends with Rin since the drama ends.

"I think it looks cute, too~"said Teto agreed with Rin.

"Do you always wear that bow?"asked Miku.

"Yep, except if i take a bath or sleep."answered Rin 'explaining'. "We know that~,"said Miku and Teto unison. "But it's precious to me~"whined Rin. Miku and Teto looked each other, then looked at Rin's Bow, then looked back to Rin. "What?"asked Rin confused.

"Is it from a boy?"asked Miku and Teto unison again. Rin blushed and nodded, "Tell us!"

"Well, it was like this...

* * *

_FLASH BACK... _

"Hey, _ (the boy's name is a secret), it's already Christmas!"said a 9 years old girl, Rin.

"And that means, 2 days later..."said the boy then held Rin's hand.

"OUR BIRTHDAY!"shouted Rin and the boy unison. Rin and _'s birthday were in December 27.

"What will you give me?"asked the boy. Rin, giggled,

"That's a surprise, idiot!"answered Rin joking.

"Awww, come on, tell me."whined _,

"If i tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise."said Rin.

"Good point."

* * *

"Who's the boy's name?"asked Teto, Rin shocked._ I can't tell them that the boy's name is LEN! _(Rin)

"Er- i- I don't remember~"answered Rin lied.

"Too bad~"said Miku and Teto unison (again). _FIUH..._

* * *

_BACK TO FLASH BACK... _

"Rin, don't your bangs always trouble you?"asked the boy.

"It is... i guess, but no worries~"said Rin cheerfully. The boy just looked at her. He got an idea.

"Hey, _, you like bananas, right?"asked Rin, the boy nodded, _perfect!. _The boy just gave a confused look.

-December 27-

"Happy birthday Rin and _!"shouted their friends. Rin gave a cheerful smile, _ smiled too.

"Thank you!"shouted Rin, "This is the best birthday, sweet 10!", the children applauded.

Rin and _ received many presents from their friend. They were happy back then, together as always.

When the party ended, Rin and _ were at their favorite place, Sakura Park, in the evening.

"_, happy birthday!"said Rin gave a warm smile.

"Happy birthday too, Rin!"said _ back.

"Oh, and this is a little gift from me,", Rin grabbed a little yellow box, then she gave it to _. _ opened the box in curiosity. Then he took what inside, "A banana doll keychain, sorry if it's not that good."said Rin.

The boy shook his head,"No, this is the best present ever, thank you, Rin!", The boy smiled, then he grabbed a little orange box, "And this is for you!". Now it's Rin turn open the box in curiosity, then she took what inside. "A white bow, my present way too lame, isn't it?", Rin shook her head, Then she tied the bow on her hair.

"Nope, it's perfect!"said Rin pointing at the bow on his head, the boy blushed. "Thank goodness."

_THE END..._

* * *

"Ah young love~"teased Miku, Teto nodded, Rin blushed.

_KRIIIIIIING _*The bell rang*,

"Hey come on, next is English right?"asked Miku, Teto and Rin nodded. They left the canteen.

Meanwhile,

"Hey, Len, i always look at you, you always hang that banana doll keychain."said Gumiya.

"Yeah, isn't it too childish?"said Gakupo agreed.

"Oh, this thing?"asked Len pointing the banana keychain.

"Is it precious to you?"asked Kaito, Len nodded.

"Yeah, when ever i look at it, it gives me a warm feeling,".

* * *

NicoNeko154: The extra story, finally finish!~

Rin: What? That so short!

NicoNeko154: Well, this is an EXTRA.

Len: I think it's kinda boring~

NicoNeko154: *crying at the corner*, you guys are so mean, I wrote it with all my feelings ya know!

Rin and Len: Just ignored that useless author, BTW! R&R PLEASE~


	7. Chapter 6

~The Feeling of True Love~

~Chapter 6~

**NORMAL POV **

A girl running in the corridor, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

* * *

-Class 2-2-

"EVERYONE!"yelled Rin to her classmates, they turned their faces to her. Rin unfolded the paper she held, then showed it to everyone. Everyone gasped.

"Kagamine-san, is that-", some girl's words cut by Rin.

"We got the 'Best Performance Vocaloid Academy Festival xx (the year is a secret)' certificate!"shouted Rin cheerful. Everyone begins to cheered happily. Rin cheered too.

"It's because Kagamine-kun the Snow White!"shouted Len's fangirls.

"And it's because Kagamine-san to be the Prince! You looked a lot like Kagamine-kun!" 'praised' the girls.

Yeah, class 2-2 got the best performance certificate by the school. They performed a gender bender 'Snow White' drama. That time, Len became the Snow White and Miku became the Prince. But Miku got a stomach ache due to food poisoning, so Rin was replacing her.

"Oi, Len! look at this!"Gumiya handed his camera, Len shocked what he just saw.

"Where did you got that?!"yelled Len in anger.

"Oh, this? the girls taking pictures of you when the drama started, so I asked to have some too~"teased Gumiya.

"Erase it!"Len demanded.

"Erase what?"asked Rin suddenly appeared. Len shocked with a pale face.

"Gyaaaa! don't look at it!"yelled Len closing the camera, but Gumiya stopped him. He showed Rin the pictures, Rin giggled then laughed, Len just blushed. "Don't look at someone's disgrace!".

"Why? you looked so cute in that dress, Lenny~"teased Rin, Kaito and Gakupo (he's still alive?!) nodded agree.

"See Len, everyone thinks that you're cute in girl version."teased Gumiya. "HEY GIRLS!"yelled Gumiya calling the girls in the class. the girls turned their heads. "Do you want some Len's Snow White photos?". The girls started squealing then ran towards Gumiya. Len blushed like a tomato, Rin, Kaito and Gakupo laughed.

"Rinny~"squealed Miku hugging Rin tightly. "Thanks for replacing me back then. You're the best!"

"Er- Miku, air, please... i... can't breath,"Rin panted, like she has no lungs anymore.

"Oops, sorry~ Didn't notice."said Miku release Rin from her deathly hug. "And thanks for protecting my kiss.", Rin blushed, she remembered when she kissed Len on the cheek.

"Everything for my best friend!", Rin smiled happily. Then Teto came to the class, she ran towards Rin then hugged her tightly, tighter than Miku's.

"Rin, you're so cute in Prince's costume, and your act so brilliant!"praised Teto, then she looked at Miku, then they both nodded. "Rin!".

"Er- air... please..."panted Rin, Teto released her hug, "What?"asked Rin to Teto and Miku.

"Would you join the drama club?"pleaded Miku and Teto unison.

"Sorry girls, I can't."Rin rejected. "I stop acting when I was in Osaka.".

Teto and Miku looked each other again, then. "Then, would you join the singing club?"

"Singing club?"confused Rin. "I can't even sing, sor-", Rin' words cut.

"Please~"pleaded Miku and Teto with puppy eyes.

"Not the puppy eyes..."mumbled Rin, then she sighed. "Okay, i'll give it a try...?"said Rin giving up. She can't beat the puppy eyes. Miku and Teto cheered. "In one condition."said Rin, she pulled Len's arm. "If he joins the singing club too."

**RIN'S POV**

"If he joins the singing club too."i said pulling Len's arm.

"Wha-?!", Len's words cut by Miku.

"Okay then, meet us (Miku and Teto) today after school."said Miku and Teto left our classroom. I waved to them.

"What are you doing?!"Len asked.

"I'm sitting right now, can you see?"answered me joking.

"I see that, but what was that for?!"

"WE are joining the singing club."

"Why me too? I can't sing!"

"Lie."

"I can't!"

"You can, Len. And I know that!"

"How did you know?"

"So you admit that you can sing?", Len just quiet,

"Damn!", I just smirked to Len.

* * *

-After School Ended, At The Singing Club-

"Kya! Kagamine-kun, are you joining the singing club?"asked some girl, Len didn't response.

"Ah, Rinny, you're here."said Miku hugging me, but softly, I hugged her back. "Here, write your name on this paper.", Miku gave us a piece of paper, I wrote my name and Len, why? 'cause he's been quiet not doing anything. I knew Len rejected it, but, he got a good voice, and I knew that very well. When we were kids back then, I joined the drama club, and Len joined the singing club. But when I moved, I heard that Len quit the singing club, and I didn't know why?

"Hey, where's Gumi?"asked Teto.

"Who's Gumi?"asked me handing the piece of paper.

"Ah, she's the singing club president. Maybe Gumi's still in the toilet."Miku answered our questions.

Then someone opened the door, it's a girl with a very short green hair and green eyes, then she ran towards me and Len. "Are these the new members?"asked her. I nodded, Len just keep quiet.

"Yeah, this is Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine."Miku introduced us, The green girl gasped.

"Are they already married?"asked her shock.

"NO WE ARE NOT!"Me and Len (finally he spoke) yelled in unison. Then Len blushed. Gumi just gave an 'o' face.

"So, Rin, can you sing this?", Gumi handed me a paper, it's a music sheet.

"Er- now?"asked me confused, Gumi nodded. "Right here?", she nodded again. "N-"

"NOW!"Gumi cut my word, then I sighed, took a deep breath...  
_Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
Isogashii nara, gomen  
Sukoshi dake, ne, sukoshi de ii  
Oshaberi ni tsukiatte  
_

_Dou shiyou ka? Nani shiyou ka?  
Etto geemu demo suru?  
Shiritori shi yo!  
Shirito 'ri' 'RIN'!  
Gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne_

_Onaka suka nai? nani ka tabe tai? _  
_E eto, atashi mizu de ii ya_  
_Kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta_  
_Suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto_  
_Sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara_  
_Nodo ga kawai te koe de nai_  
_Puha dou shiyou?_  
_Ano ne, jitsuha ru_  
_Dame da, yappari kowai no_  
_Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni_  
_Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no_?

_ Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii_  
_ Isogashii nara, gomen_  
_ Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii_  
_ Oshaberi ni tsukiatte_

_Dou shiyou ka? nani shiyou ka?_  
_ Etto sore ja ja janken shiyo_!  
_ Jankenpon aiko desho_  
_ Gomen ne, tsumaranai ne_

_Onaka suka nai? nani ka tabe tai?_  
_E eto, atashi mizu de ii ya_  
_ Ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo_  
_ Okashii tte omottara gomen_  
_ Bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no_  
_ Demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto_  
_ Puha dou shiyou_?  
_ Ano ne, jitsuhare_  
_ Dame da, yappari kowai no_  
_ Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni_  
_ Kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no_

_Ano ne, jitsuha,_  
_A ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano_  
_ Ano ne, anata ga, aa,_  
_ Atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi_  
_A ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,_  
_ Anata ga, su_  
_ Ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata_  
_ Atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,_  
_ Anata ga, aa_  
_ Atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne_  
_Eeto, atashi_

_Anata no koto ga_  
_ Ano ne atashi anata no koto_  
_ Ano ne atashi anata no koto_  
_ Atashi wa anata ga_  
_ Su, su, susu, susu, su su_  
_ Susu susu, su, su, su, su,_  
_ Suu, waa gomen, wasure te_  
_ Matte!_  
_ Su, su, susu, susu susu_  
_ Susu susu, su su su su_  
_ Su, su, susu, susu, su su_  
_ SUKI, DAISUKI!_

I sighed hard. That was exhausting. Then I noticed that everyone applauded. Guess i have a good voice...?

"Rinny~ You're so~ great!"praised Miku.

"You're voice is cute!"praised Teto, Gumi agreed.

Gumi looked at Len, "Here, sing this, Kagamine-kun.", Gumi handed Len a music sheet. Len took it.

"Kagamine-kun, you can do it!"encouraged the girls. Len took a deep breath...

_Sora o akane ni somedashita  
Yuugato gojihan no kaerimichi  
Nee, boku wa doko e mukaeba ii?  
_

_Kuroi konkuriito no hashiraga  
Kirei ni naranda michishirube  
Ima, futashika na mirai e aruite yuku_

_Natsukashii kioku mo  
Saikou de taikutsu datta hibi mo Soko ni wa itsumo kimi ga ita kara  
Kimi ga inai ima oikirenai n da yo  
_

_Orenji no kyoushitsu ni ukabu kimi no sugata ga  
Nanika o sagashite sora o miru madogiwa no kimi ga  
Fuzakete aruku kaerimichi no ano egao ga mada  
Boku o kurushimeru n da  
_

_Yukkuri to futari te o  
Tsunaide aruita kaerimichi  
Sukoshi ashi o tsumazukinagara  
Hanasu kotoba ni mo tsumazukinagara  
_

_Ashita mo harereba ii ne nante  
Sonna koto wa dou de mo yokutte  
Itsu made mo koni shiawase ga  
Tsuzuku you ni inotte'a_

_Nagarete'ku jikan to  
Surechi gatte'ku hitogomi no naka de  
Donna yasashisa ni meguriatte mo  
Kimi ijou nante arienai n darou_

_dore dake suteki na kotoba de utatte mo kitto  
kimi dake ni wa sono hitotsu sae todokanai n darou  
dore dake kimi o omotte mo motometa to shite mo  
toozakaru dake na n darou_

_Ato sukoshi boku ga kimi o taisetsu ni omoetara  
Ato sukoshi bokura tagai o wakariaeta nara nante  
Akiremanakya tte riyuu wa takusan aru kedo  
Suki datte hitotsu no kimochi ni wa katenai n da_

_Orenji no kyoushitsu ni ukabu kimi no sugata ga  
Nanika o sagashite sora o miru madogiwa no kimi ga  
Fuzakete aruku kaerimicho no ano egao ga mada  
Boku o kurushimeru n da_

As Len stopped, everyone applauded, especially me. _I knew you can sing Len! _

Len looked at me, and I winked at him, then he blushed, that's the cute part of it. I hit Len's arm, "I knew it! You can sing after all!"praised me with a happy smile, Len blushed like scarlet, he hides his face behind the music sheet.

_Ba-thumb!_ Eh? did my heart just... skip a beat? Nah, maybe just feelings.

* * *

NicoNeko154: Hohoho, chapter 6 ended!

Rin and Len: you're so stingy, why'd you write a short chapter?!

NicoNeko154: Why? problems? *SCDG* R&R PLEASE~

Rin and Len: *Shiver*R&R..


	8. Chapter 8

READ MY PROFILE


End file.
